The Best Presents by Amethyst Jackson
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Edward salva Bella de sua festa de aniversário de 50 anos, e então ele dá a ela o que ela realmente quer. Todos vampiros.


**Autora:** **Amethyst Jackson** ( www. fanfiction u/ 252097/ Amethyst_Jackson )

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Kessy Rods

* * *

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _Amethyst Jackson e os personagens são __Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

_**N/T -** Hoje 13 de Setembro de 2012, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen está fazendo 25 anos (segundo o livro), então ai vai uma o/s de comemoração :)_

* * *

**O melhor presente vêm em forma de Edward**

"Feche os olhos", ele insistiu enquanto nos aproximávamos do nosso destino.

"Edward, eu realmente não me sinto bem comemorando metade de um século..." Eu comecei a dizer, mas ele cortou-me com um olhar do lado do motorista de seu mais novo brinquedo - uma coisa brilhante e alemã que quase flutua. Eu não tinha prestado atenção aos detalhes. Alice tinha comprado para ele, eu ia me curvar sobre ele, e depois ajudar a batizar o banco traseiro. Então sentiria que o meu dever foi cumprido.

"Bella, você vai fechar os olhos ou vou ter que dar meia volta e levar este carro de volta para a Alice. Ela tem um presente muito caro que ela concordou em dar a Rosalie ao invés de você, se você cooperar."

Eu gemi e fechei os olhos rapidamente. Minha filha - minha espiã mais leal - me informou que Alice tinha, de fato, comprado um salão de beleza inteiro. Ele acabaria no nome da Rosalie, eventualmente, tenho certeza, mas eu preferiria nunca ter que fingir gostar disso.

"Eu não quero nem saber o que você planejou que tenha convencido Alice a desistir de fazer uma festa", eu suspirei com puro medo.

Edward riu. Eu podia sentir o ronco fraco passando pelas vibrações do carro. "Você é a única mulher que eu conheço que _quer_ que seu marido esqueça o aniversário dela."

"Eu não quero que você _esqueça_, " Eu esclareci. "Eu só não quero comemorar."

"Você é uma criatura bizarra", ele suspirou, "mas eu te amo."

Sorri para mim mesma.

O carro estacionou lentamente e Edward pulou para fora, dando a volta até o meu lado. Na rajada de ar que me bateu quando a porta foi aberta, peguei aromas familiares - terra úmida, pinheiros, fumaça de lenha. Os aromas da nossa casa atual, na Suécia, de todos os lugares (eu sinceramente pensei que Edward estava brincando quando ele entregou-me um livro sueco e disse-me para começar a ler).

Uma fração de segundo depois, minha porta foi aberta, e a mão de Edward segurou a minha. Ele me levou em um pequeno passeio, até os degraus da frente de nossa pequena cabana. Ainda estávamos vivendo separados do resto da família - e tínhamos mais do que superado a década de Emmett e Rosalie. Fui agredida com nossos aromas que se misturavam, fogo na lareira, algumas velas queimando... Mas nada fora do comum.

"Abra os olhos", disse ele.

Eu abri, e não vi um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Sem flores, sem presentes, nem mesmo um cartão. Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo meu rosto.

"Nada? Você não fez nada?"

"Nada", ele confirmou. Ele realmente parecia preocupado que eu estaria infeliz. Eu tive que rir.

"Oh, Edward, você sempre me surpreende," Eu sorri, jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele deu de ombros, mas ele estava sorrindo.

"Achei que poderia dar o que você realmente queria, pelo menos uma vez. Você não sabe quanto planejamento eu tive que fazer para enganar Alice."

"Obrigada", eu suspirei, afundando-me nos braços que envolviam o redor da minha cintura. "Isto é apenas o que eu quero."

"O que você gostaria de fazer com a nossa noite livre?" Ele perguntou, seu tom provocativo. "Nós poderíamos jogar cartas. Gin? Pinochle? Talvez pudéssemos tentar strip-xadrez novamente. Eu gostei deste."

_*Gin e Pinochle são jogos de carta._

_*Strip-Xadrez – é a mistura de um jogo tradicional de xadrez em que cada vez que um jogador perde uma peça do jogo, também tira uma peça de roupa._

Eu estremeci. "De jeito nenhum. Eu sempre perco."

"Essa é a melhor parte", ele sorriu maliciosamente. Isso me deu... ideias.

"Não... não, eu tenho uma ideia melhor."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogatória. Eu ainda não tinha tido coragem suficiente para dizer esse tipo de coisa em voz alta, então eu coloquei a mão no rosto dele e levantei minhas defesas para mostrar o que eu tinha em mente.

"Oh", ele murmurou com olhos surpresos. "Então, você realmente quer ser mimada em seu aniversário."

"Sim, só que não do jeito da Alice", eu respondi, embaraçada. Mesmo depois de trinta e um anos, eu ainda esperava sentir um rubor quente no meu rosto.

"Isso certamente pode ser arranjado", disse ele, pegando-me para me levar em estilo de noiva para o quarto. Eu lhe permiti levar-me pelas escadas e depositar-me na cama. Se eu estava conseguindo o que eu queria, eu poderia muito bem deixá-lo ter sua diversão - embora eu não soubesse o porquê ele acha divertido me carregar.

Eu me inclinei para trás em meus cotovelos enquanto ele se moveu predatoriamente sobre mim. Eu não dizia isso a ele com muita frequência, mas eu adoro quando ele é agressivo na cama. Talvez eu seja atraída pelo perigo afinal de contas.

Ele começou a tirar minha roupa, primeiro levantando a camisa sobre a cabeça, em seguida, retirando o jeans das minhas pernas. Seus lábios escovaram ao longo dos meus ombros quando ele chegou ao meu redor para soltar meu sutiã. O pedaço de tecido caiu no chão, e aqueles lábios perfeitos escorregaram para se fechar em torno de meu mamilo. Eu instintivamente apertei o rosto dele para mais perto, segurando seus cabelos acobreados para mantê-lo próximo. Sua língua lambeu meu outro peito enquanto seus dedos penetravam facilmente sob minha calcinha e a puxavam para baixo pelas minhas pernas. Eu gemi sem vergonha quando esses mesmos dedos varreram as minhas coxas e começaram a acariciar meu sexo molhado.

"Edward!"

Ele riu, puxando os lábios da minha pele. "Não comece até que eu tenha feito algo para merecer isso."

"Você não deve me provocar", eu respirei enquanto seus dedos continuaram a brincar comigo. "É meu aniversário."

Ele sorriu diabolicamente para mim. "Mas você goza _muito _maisforte quando eu brinco com você. "

Engoli em seco. "Oh, Deus, continue a falar assim e eu vou te perdoar".

"Você gosta disso?" Sua sobrancelha subiu novamente de surpresa, acompanhado de um sorrisinho. "Você quer que eu sussurre palavras sujas enquanto dou prazer a você?"

Eu não podia responder, mas gemi um pouco.

"Você deveria ter dito isso anos atrás", disse ele. Ele empurrou dois dedos longos dentro de mim, ampliando seu sorriso. "Eu nunca senti você tão molhada".

"Mais", eu implorei.

"Mais o quê?" Seus dedos me acariciaram preguiçosamente entrando e saindo, enquanto o polegar circundou meu clitóris. Eu me contorcia impotente como a presa no alcance de um predador. "Quer que eu fale mais? Ou você quer que eu faça algo mais? Devo usar a minha língua em você? Você sabe como eu amo te saborear."

"Sim", suspirei. "Sim, por favor..."

Edward se moveu mais para baixo na cama, deixando um rastro de fogo com a boca enquanto ele fazia uma linha reta da fenda entre os meus seios para o meu centro dolorido.

Sua boca substituiu seu polegar, lambendo e sugando a essência sensível. Um grito rasgou minha garganta e eu enfiei as mãos pelos seus cabelos, mais e mais, forçando-o para mais perto. Eu estava tão feliz por ele não precisar respirar.

Com os dedos se torcendo dentro de mim e sua boca trabalhando intensamente na minha carne, não demorou muito antes de eu vir. Meus nervos explodiram como um pacote de mil fogos de artifício, e eu derreti, virando uma massa desossada, tremendo debaixo dele.

Ele se afastou, com os lábios brilhantes. E eu assisti sem fôlego quando ele lambeu os dedos.

"Isso foi satisfatório?", perguntou ele. Eu queria fazer uma observação mordaz para ele tirar o sorriso presunçoso de seu rosto, mas minha cabeça ainda estava girando.

"Sim... muito."

"Qualquer outra coisa que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Hmm". Eu olhei para o botão preto no começo das suas calças, pensativa. "Você pode tirar suas roupas."

Edward obedeceu. Seus olhos estavam em mim quando ele começou a desabotoar a camisa, mas eu me concentrei na tira de pele que estava sendo revelada. Cada centímetro do seu corpo foi queimado permanentemente na minha memória perfeita, mas a visão sempre me impressionou de novo, como uma gloriosa obra de arte ou uma bela peça de música. Atemporal, e sempre inspiradora.

Ele tirou a camisa dos ombros, revelando seus ombros perfeitamente esculpidos e tórax, o abdômen tão belo que deve ter sido esculpido por um mestre. Suas mãos soltaram facilmente seu cinto e o deslizaram livre. Esperei impacientemente por ele desabotoar e abrir a calça, e ainda mais impaciente para ele derrubar ela no chão. Eu não tinha certeza, mas eu acho que eu realmente lambi meus lábios quando eu vi a ereção forçando sua boxer.

Finalmente, o último pedaço de tecido caiu no chão, e eu o vi na íntegra, em toda sua glória nua. Ele se arrastou até a cama novamente, pairando em cima de mim como um leão na caça. Toquei-lhe com sofreguidão, passando minhas mãos sobre os planos suaves de seu corpo.

"O que você gostaria agora, hein?" Ele pegou minha mão direita e a colocou sobre seu eixo. "Diga-me, do que você chama isso em seus pensamentos vis?"

Eu não poderia ter forçado essa palavra para ninguém, além dele. "Caralho".

"E é isso que você quer?" Seus olhos me queimaram. "Você quer meu pau dentro de você? Você quer que eu te foda, Bella?"

As palavras vulgares eram como poesia em seus lábios. "Sim! Sim, é isso que eu quero."

"Bom", ele rosnou, e em um movimento rápido e experiente, ele estava dentro de mim.

Minhas costas arquearam com a força e o prazer disto. Agarrei em seus ombros para alavancar quando começamos a nos mover, perfeitamente harmonizados após três décadas de noites sem dormir. Nós nos encaixamos tão perfeitamente, dois corpos feitos para serem conectados, juntos bem melhor do que separados.

As palavras flutuavam no ar, proferidas sem pensar - "eu te amo", "você é linda", "sim - por favor - mais" - espalhadas entre beijos acalorados.

Edward sempre faz amor com tudo o que tem direito, apalpar de mãos, beijos em todos os lugares, rosnados animalescos rasgando sua garganta, até mesmo uma mordida ocasional, o que me faz vir imediatamente. Era impossível não responder completamente ao seu entusiasmo. Meu corpo inteiro fica tonto com isso, uma sobrecarga sensorial de Edward, seu cheiro que me rodeia, o gosto doce de sua pele na minha língua, o profundo gemido no meu ouvido que assinala o seu clímax, e a colisão final de nossos corpos como um só, além do orgasmo devastador que rasgou através de mim.

Nós desmoronamos juntos sobre o colchão que estava além de destruído. Edward me puxou para seu peito quando eu estava me aconchegando nele. Cair em seus braços depois, era quase tão maravilhoso quanto o sexo em si... quase.

"Todo esse tempo, e eu não tinha ideia", ele murmurou, pensativo, desenhando padrões preguiçosos no meu quadril com o dedo indicador. "Que outras pequenas perversidades você está escondendo nesta cabecinha hein?"

Eu encarei seus olhos intrigados timidamente, envergonhada após o calor do momento. "Bem, nós temos sido... um pouco presos nas últimas três décadas ou mais; além disso não é ouvir essas coisas que me afeta... É você dizê-las."

"É mesmo?" Seu sorriso sugeriu que ele gostou da ideia. "Eu me pergunto o que mais você quer por para fora..."

"Eu diria que temos umas boas dez horas antes de alguém vir nos procurar. Poderíamos descobrir", eu disse esperançosa.

O sorriso de Edward era perfeitamente tortuoso. "Então, como você se sente sobre bondage*?"

_*__Bondage__é um tipo específico de__fetiche__, geralmente relacionado com__sadomasoquismo__, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração..._

* * *

_**N/T ~**__ Eu sempre amo as one-shots da __Ametista Jackson__, pq a maioria consiste em lemon bem escrita com Edward e Bella dos livros em versões alternativas. Espero que também gostem *-*_

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
